Never Able To Win
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot]Can Athrun maintain his selfcontrol and win against his opponent, namely Cagalli? AsuCaga!


Author's notes: Here's another AsuCaga!

I finally got rid of my angsty mood! And the credit goes to an AsuCaga wallie on Minitokyo! The wall was so nice and happy I couldn't stop thinking about it... And my angsty mood flew out of the window!

I will be posting the multi-chapter GS fic about Shadow after I finish my Prince of Tennis one. I will be continuing Namida. I had thought about it when I was in bed after writing it. So please keep a lookout!

That's all! Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Never Able To Win **

"Awww… Come on Athrun!" Cagalli pleaded, making puppy-dog eyes at Athrun.

"Cagalli!" Athrun slapped his forehead. "No! I'm not going to do that!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Athrun…" Cagalli pursed her lips together. "Pretty please?"

Athrun slapped his forehead once again. _"Oh no, I'm not falling for the 'cuteness attack again! I'm not falling for the 'cuteness attack' again!" _he reminded himself.

Cagalli did not stop there. "Athrun…" she looked deep into Athrun's eyes with her stunning amber orbs opened wide with a pleading look in them, making him blush a little. "Just this once please?"

Athrun was tempted to give in. Cagalli was currently testing him on his self-control which he took pride in. He shook his head violently to try to regain it.

"Absolutely not Cagalli! My decision is final!" Athrun stared back at Cagalli with a 'don't-try–to-change-my-mind" look in hope of getting her to stop her 'cuteness attack'. He was afraid her would succumb to it if she held on any longer.

"Awww…" Cagalli looked away sadly and turned her gaze to the furry kitten in her arms, mewing away. "But he's such a cute little thing…Poor Karupin…he'll be left wandering on the streets at night, cold and hungry…" she sniffed a little. She turned back to Athrun.

"Athrun? You really can't take care of Karupin for me?" Cagalli gave Athrun the pleading look again which was making it very hard for him to resist.

Athrun took in a deep breath. He was already trying his very best to maintain his self-control. "Cagalli…" he said hoarsely. "Dogs are fine, but I do not like cats! If it were a dog I would gladly help you to take care of it. But it's a cat! I don't love cats!"

"But Athrun… If I could I would take care of Karupin myself! But Kisaka and Mana are allergic to cats and they would not allow me to keep Karupin!" Cagalli reasoned with a look which Athrun found _too _cute.

"But I don't like cats either!" Athrun replied quickly. "Cagalli, I can't do this!"

"Oh…that's too bad then…" Cagalli stroked Karupin who was wagging its bushy tail and purring away. She then sniffed and gave a little pout.

"Cagalli?" Athrun was getting worried. He could not predict her actions. Was she going to have a huge bout of anger like she usually does or even worse, cry?

Cagalli looked up to face Athrun. Her eyes were bright and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Ca…Cagalli!" Athrun was momentarily stunned. He did not want his princess to cry because of him. Cagalli sniffed again, tears threatening to fall. Athrun could not bear to see her cry.

"All…all right then…" Athrun said in a resigned tone. "I'll take care of Karupin. I hate to love, but for you I'm willing to…"

"Yayy!" Cagalli put Karupin down and hugged Athrun, her tears forgotten. "Thank you Athrun! You're the best!" her hands reached to his chin and gave him a kiss, leaving him dazed. She then happily went to pick Karupin up again, playing with his long whiskers.

Athrun gave a sigh as he watched Cagalli, but with a smile on his face. He never knew when she had figured out his weakness and used that very weakness to get her way. She did not raise her voice like before but instead used what he called her 'cuteness attack'. He had to admit she had grown smarter. He was never able to win against her.

Athrun went over to where Cagalli and Karupin were. He gave Karupin a pat on its head and it purred in response.

"I guess it's no problem taking care of a cat; I have to take care of a wild kitten everyday!" Athrun said jokingly while touching Cagalli's nose with his finger. She blushed and tried to hit him but gave up the thought as Karupin was in her hands. He laughed when he saw her turning crimson and ran his fingers through her golden hair before bringing her head closer to him until their noses touched.

"Remember Cagalli." Athrun said in a deep voice. "You are my kitten, my one and only kitten. You belong to me, no one else." Cagalli blush deepened. Karupin stayed in her arms and purred lazily, oblivious to the fact he was going to have _two _owners.

* * *

Author's notes: Cagalli may be a bit OOC here. Lol! Karupin belongs to Echizen Ryoma from Prince of Tennis. I have a penchant for the pets...

Please read and review!


End file.
